The Forgotten Prophesy
by mind drifter
Summary: Adellya Glorian is a normal boring woman, few know about the destiny she has to carry around. She has been hiding for years, and all her dreams about the future have been spoilt because of the responsibilities she had. story abandoned for the moment
1. The Animagus

a/n: well hello, this is my new fan fiction. I actually got a bit bored of the other fiction I wrote but I swear I'm still writing on the other one. Though for the moment I have a lot of inspiration for this story so it might take a couple of week before I add a new chapter to the old fiction.

Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plots an Adellya Glorian and her animagus form. The rest is all from Mrs. JKRowling, which I would like to thank for her beautiful stories that gave me the passion to read.

Chapter One: The Animagus

Everything looked like it was a normal boring night in Grimmauld Place. The now, cold summer breeze stroked and played with the branches of the trees, making a natural music that people didn't even seem to hear after a couple of years. It was a quiet and silent place, were almost nothing happened, never. Muggles didn't pass by very often, and when it happened, none of them suspected that between two houses, a third house was magically hidden, and actually was the head residence of an order, the place were people met ever now and then, they were all members of this order…The order of the Phoenix. But we can't hate them because of that, because many wizards couldn't situate the house either, the only one that knew, were the members, or the ones that were concerned because or family, close friends or destiny. The rest of the world didn't know anything about it, or few. The rest? No, a group of people that were as slaves for the Dark Lord, those that fought against the order, they knew about the existence of the order. Their ideal world was a world full of purebloods, and they were able to do anything to see their ideal world come true, even to kill all halfbloods and muggleborns, or even kill the purebloods that hadn't the same ideas. Aside from all those people no one knew the existence of the order.

But isn't there an old proverb that says: never say never, or even not say no one. At least the rule is that you better keep the words 'never' and 'no one' out of any conversation or story, because mostly it's when you dare to use one of these words that someone shows up to prove you quite the contrary. Yes, someone knew about it, someone that wasn't a member or relative of the order, neither of the group of Death Eaters that worked for Lord Voldemort. This person was someone apart, and for a certain reason, she was present, this way too silent night.

Opposite the houses numbers 11 and 13 there was a dove, it had been sitting lazily on the chimney of an old house the whole day. "A dove? Sitting on the same chimney for one entire day?" I can already hear you exclaim, yes indeed, but it wasn't really a dove. It's feathers where light brown, white and on some places you could see blue feathers. It's eyes were deep blue, as the oceans and seas, as the coral. It was an animagus, as it happens Adellya Glorian. It had been tree days since she has been there; living from what a dove was living, holding a close eye on the houses. Nobody seemed to have noticed this, and this was a good sign for her. But now why would someone wait for tree days like that? This is still a mystery, but people who knew her, would know for sure that she must have had an enormously good reason to do this, because sitting on a damn hot chimney for the entire day and hoping it would cool down at night, was the last thing she enjoyed.

Far in the shy, you could see small points. Every muggle would think about it as a plane or something like this, or wouldn't even give any attention to those points. But it weren't planes, far from that. It was broomsticks, flying broomsticks indeed. And on one of those brooms was Harry Potter. On the other ones sat members of the order that had as mission to bring Harry save and sound to Grimmauld place 12, and actually they were doing pretty well. They had taken a lot of precautions before they left to succeed this mission. Slowly the points got bigger and bigger and they landed and a couple of minutes later all the lights went off. One of the precautions actually. That was the reason why for a couple of minutes she didn't see anything and she was a bit to far to understand clearly what was said since they were whispering too. She saw in time to notice that the others handed a letter to Harry that he seemed to read, and in a couple of seconds a house between the number 11 and 13 house appeared. It was very different from the other houses, it was Sirius Blacks house, that he had heritage from his parents, he must've accepted to let the order install in it. A couple of minutes later, Harry and his guardians entered the house that disappeared right after the door was shut. A couple of persons worked for the order, she knew them and saw them almost every day. It was due to them that she had got suspicions about the restarting of the order. And another one of them was Remus Lupin. She didn't think he had any official job, because he was a werewolf. Sometimes she wished she could help him by offering a fix job.

And now we're back to the first situation. Everything looked deadly normal, and no one could expect that there was a brawl in the house that had disappeared, or that the dove just flew away, no one would ever know…

a/n: Well this is just the first chapter, and it's also one of the most boring one, I'll add a second chapter very soon but then I'll wait a bit longer, and if I see that people review I'll add more, so if you want the story just read and review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Meeting with Albus Dumbledore

a/n: so this is the second chapter, I hope you'll like it.

disclaimers: all the characters remain the property of JKRowling, I only own the plot, the prophesy, Adellya and euh, the scene actually.

Chapter 2: Meeting with Albus Dumbledore.  
Prologue

'I'm wondering why Albus asked me to come so late, in his office, in Hogwarts, aren't there any better places to meet then a school? He seemed worried and in a hurry, but who isn't in these dark times…'  
Adellya followed the way that led to Hogwarts, were she was going to meet her former head master, and good friend now, Albus Dumbledore. The memories of her past school years came back into her head in a rush when she saw the old castle in front of her eyes again. She entered and after some searching she was in front of the gargoyle. 'This is the place without doubt' She spoke the words he had mentioned to her and the gargoyle jumped on a side, letting her pass. She climbed up the stairs and when she reached the door she stopped, to catch her breath and a bit doubting. The more she stayed in front of the door, the more she wanted to turn away and run as fast as she could. She wanted to knock on the door but before she had the chance the door shuffled open itself and she saw an old man sitting behind a desk. He had a long silver grey beard, that always reminded her the wisdom of the man. He looked up at her with his silver grey eyes and through his moon form glasses. He smiled softly at her. She had no other choice and walked into the office slowly.

"I see you found your way, Adellya"  
She nodded promptly, and sat on the chair in front of his desk. After a little time of silence she decided to talk at least.

"So? Why did you ask me to meet you here Professor?"

"Oh, please, call me Albus.", He said with a smile that reached his eyes. She gave one back. "I wouldn't have asked you to come over if it wasn't to discuss a very important matter, and once again sorry I couldn't ask you before, it was a sudden news for me too, and this is also the reason why I couldn't find a more appropriate place than my office."

She nodded again to indicate she followed him in his talking.

"Do you believe in Prophesies Adellya?"

She was taken aback by such a sudden question, but tried to get a hold on herself very fast. She broke the silence after a couple of seconds.

"What do you mean Albus? Why such a question, I though I was the one to ask questions, and I sincerely doubt you asked me to travel to your office just to ask me questions, or am I wrong?"

He smiled again, but this time it didn't really reach his eyes, they were still a bit sad.

"No, indeed, but do you believe in the prophesy about the Potters and Voldemort?"

She sighed a bit and found it suddenly very hard to talk normally because of her dry throat. This subject had caused more of those reactions, it had reached her, as Lily and James had been her friends for a very long term now, and she had been deeply shocked when she had heard there lives were in danger.

"I…I don't know what I have to think about it Albus, it all came so suddenly, as a slap in our faces, nobody saw it coming, in the beginning…I refused to believe such a thing, after all the one who had told it wasn't really what people call rational or trustable. But…when I saw that you believed in it, and then Lily and James too, I started believing in it too."

When she looked up at him he was nodding, looking with very sad eyes.

"Yes indeed, many would declare me a fool to believe me if i would come knocking on their door and tell them such a tragic thing, and I must say I was relieved they didn't have such a reaction."

It was quiet again and she nodded a bit so he would go on with his story.

"I hope you won't take it too badly and be as wise as they were…"

It took some time to reach her brains, what did he mean after all? Was he talking about Lily and James?

"Don't fear, I believe what you said now, and I'm ready to help you in every way-"

He had raised his hand a bit causing her to silence, he shook his head slowly.

"-I'm not talking about that, and you know it, don't hide it to yourself. That prophesy is not the only one that had been spoken, that night there was another prophesy, actually more a kind of extension to the first one. Not about death, but about life."

She looked at him questionally, about to beg him to continue the story.

"This one said…That the boy-who-lived would not be alone, because one person would give her life to him, and this person, Adellya…is you-"

She looked with wide eyes, full of disbelieve and opened her mouth to protest but Dumbledore was faster.

"-everything points to you, you are the one person the prophesy is talking about, and it is your destiny to protect your friends son, to save him when the time would come to, I don't know how this is supposed to happen, you could maybe give all your powers to him and fade away, or maybe you could survive, but one day you'll have to save him, how rude this sounds."

Her eyes were getting swollen by the coming tears and she shook her head. Almost whispering and with an unsure voice she said:

"But Albus, it can't be me, I am so, so usual, so normal, I have nothing to do with this complicated world of prophesies. I made plans for my future live, oh Albus, what should I do now, I'm totally confused…should I try to flee?"

"No, running away and hide won't help, if someone knew about you it would be too simple to find you back and I wouldn't be able to warn you in time. You have to hide here, no one knows about it as it seems, for the moment, you have nothing to fear."

Already feeling calmer, she slowly nodded.

The conversation went on for almost an hour and then Adellya went outside, she wandered around the streets of Hogsmeade, trying to figure everything out. Everything looked so different, she found herself seeing details of Hogsmeade she would never have seen before. With a heart full of emotions she Apparated.

a/n: well liked it? Review to tell me, The third chapter will be added depending on the number of reviews, the more reviews I'll have the faster I'll add, so please review, even if it's to say something rude, just review it only takes a couple of seconds and it will certainly make me very happy.


	3. The Last Conversation

a/n: third chapter done after all, enjoy!

disclaimers: all the characters remain the property of JKRowling, I only own the plot, the prophesy, Adellya and euh, the scene actually, and Lily's super speech:p

Adellya sighed a bit, she had just taken a week of vacation from her job, and after a couple of days of rest, she had to go back to the Ministry to work. Today was the last evening. She had lived like this for five years, her life has always been so normal boring, even after what Albus Dumbledore had told her. Her dreams had, after all, not came true. She had planned everything in detail after her graduation. First try to save some mony, then have a fiancé, then marry, then buy a house, have children, of course they would all have magical powers. Everything had been so perfect in her mind, but the night after she had heard about the prophesy from Albus, she had understood, that her life would never look this way. But after a year, she had shoved this away. She kept saying to herself she had a good life, that she, although she almost was 30 years old now, had her entire life in front of her. It was her only chance to save herself from being immersed by a vague of depression and to hold on. But sometimes there had been those kinds of nights, were she though about her last conversation with Lily and James, and were she, a couple of minutes later, she was flying above London, to go to Surrey and sometimes stay the whole night contemplating to that house, number 4, Privet Drive. To wake up in her bed the next day and to shove the emotions in the back of her mind again. But deep inside of her, she couldn't forget that last conversation, they even haunted her in her dreams…

flash back

Lily covered her half open mouth with her hand, while James looked sadly at Adellya with Harry in his arms. She would never forget those looks on their faces.

"D…do you mean that…one day…you…you'll give your live to Harry, and…and that because of this…Voldemort will try to kill you now, so you won't be able to save him?"

Adellya nodded shortly still looking at that same spot on the couch in front of her.

"But…but"

It was James that finished her sentence.

"It can't be possible…it isn't allowed. You are one of our best friends, we don't want you to give your life for our son, no matter how much we love him…"

Lily looked a bit amazed at James, and back at Adellya with her emerald green eyes and nodded shortly.

"And…does Voldemort already know?"

Adellya shook her head.

"Not for what I or Dumbledore know or heard…"

"Adel, you know you still have a home in France, as long as they don't know you're save, and you better not show yourself to much, if you go there, no one will ever know. You have a chance to survive this war, take that chance Adel!"

Now it was Adellyas turn to be shocked.

"But I…I can't! I don't want to leave you here, just when you are in a difficult time in your life! I want to stay with you, even if I have to die for it, I never want to leave you, neither Harry!"

There came a silence that weighted very heavy to every ones heart that was sitting in that same room, only Harry didn't seem to feel the pain, Lily broke the silence with a hoarse voice from crying, tears still streaming along her cheeks. She shook her head sadly.

"Adellya, I don't want you to spoil your life for us, and I know that, whatever I say, you will do it, but you're here with a destiny, to save Harry, that means that Harry will have to be saved later, and it gives me hope. Because if he'll have to be saved later, it means that there will be a 'later' for him, that there is a future for him, that there is life for him, and I don't want you to stay here and get killed, like many have been in those dark times. The destiny is made like this, so one day you'll come back and save Harry, but trust me, that day is still far, I know it in the deepest of my heart, so flee, hide yourself, and save yourself-"

Adellya opened her mouth to protest, but Lily continued.

"-I know you for long enough to know that you'll do everything to stay with your friends, and to know they are safe. And of course, if you don't have a good reason, you wouldn't leave, how many times your friend might ask you to, that's why, if you need to have a reason, do it for Harry then, so you can save him later. And when you'll have saved him, you'll know who the most proud and happy people on earth would have been, to have someone as you as a friend, you'll know that you'll do it for us, for Harry, for all the members of the Order, for all wizards and witches, and for all muggles. But if you stay here, you'll never make this true, that's why I'm asking you, leave as soon as possible."

Adellya's eyes were even more swollen, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh Lily!-", she threw herself in Lily's arms and hugged her, "- it's the most beautiful and noblest speech I ever heard!"

Everyone started laughing and Baby Harry woke up causing every one to silence. Then he just babbled and smiled wide, what made everyone laugh again, and wipe off their tears.

That day was the 30th of July, the next evening, the Potters were killed, only survivor was Harry Potter…

Two days later, Adellya Glorian left England and moved to France, in an apartment in Paris, she would see the well known region of England barely nine years later.

a/n: Liked it? r/r please, the more reviews I have, the sooner I'll update!

Next chapter: Adellya goes back to the Ministry of Magic.


End file.
